


A Very Watermelon Christmas

by PhaseX



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Christmas, Comedy, Cosplay, Doggy Style, F/M, Jutsu, Love Hotels, Ninja, Oral Sex, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhaseX/pseuds/PhaseX
Summary: It was the night before Christmas and Karin and Suigetsu end up having to crash at a hotel for the night. Plenty of ways for them to celebrate the season at a love hotel!
Relationships: Hoozuki Suigetsu/Karin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	A Very Watermelon Christmas

“Most wonderful time of year my ass…”

“Suigetsu!”

The water ninja’s attention was taken from the mass of shoppers and bright lights as he grumbled. Eyes now turned to a visibly annoyed Karin.

“What? How am I supposed to be happy when I’m dragging all this crap around?” raising the various bags and boxes of gifts, decorations, and food Karin had bought and was making him haul. He sneezed. Even with his heavy winter coat and gloves, he was still frigid. Karin wore a dressy pink coat and green scarf that accentuated her scarlet hair.

She put her hands on her hips and glared at her partner.

“This isn’t about you, dick! Orochimaru wants Mitsuki to have a marvelous Christmas celebration, and dammit we’re going to give it to him!” Karin scolded, cheeks puffed up and rosy red before exhaling. She didn’t want to draw too much attention to themselves after all.

Suigetsu sighed. This was going to be a long night. “Ugh. Fine. Just weird he’d send us to Konoha to buy gifts ‘n junk.” Trudging forward, following behind Karin as they made their way past store after store filled with citizens and selling all manner of holiday items. Trees were lit up. The streets were shoulder to shoulder with shoppers. 

“That was my idea.” Karin replied. “It’s close by, and Christmas is very popular here. Simple as that.” The shark toothed ninja narrowed his brows, not sure if he trusted Karin’s reasoning. Still, she really seemed to be into the Christmas spirit and if it would make Mitsuki and Orochimaru happy, so be it. Watching as Karin entered a candy store, only to emerge moments later with more bags piled on top of the heavy packages already in his increasingly shaky grip.

“Damn! What else did you have to get?” 

“Candy canes of course! We need them for the tree and giftbags.” She coughed. “Plus, they’re my favorite Christmas treat…” Suigetsu rolled his eyes. Figures.

“Can we hurry this up? I don’t even know how we’re gonna fit all this Christmas crap on the train…” Suigetsu grumbled, making Karin glare once more.

“Shut the fuck up, Suigetsu! I want Mitsuki to have his best Christmas yet, and that means shopping out here for as long as it takes.”

Later, they stared blankly at the train station. The lights were off. The decorations in the dark. The doors were locked.

The last train out had left an hour ago. Leaving the duo of ninjas standing in the snow alone and up to their waists in Christmas presents with nowhere to go.

“I… may have miscalculated.” Karin spoke low, biting her lip while Suigetsu sneezed again.

“Great! Now we’re going to freeze in the snow because everything had to be perfect for this dumb holiday.”

Karin sighed, not bothering with Suigetsu’s annoyance. Instead, taking off her gloves and taking out a cell phone.

“Shit. You don’t expect us to crash at Sasuke’s place or something last minute, huh?” Followed by another sneeze.

“No, nothing like that.” Karin responded methodically. “There’s a motel near here. We can use Suigetsu’s credit card to stay there overnight and take the next train first thing in the morning just in time to get back to Orochimaru’s and deliver everything.” She smiled confidently. “Mitsuki is going to be so happy when he sees all the presents we got him!”

“Okay, but let’s get to this hotel. I’m freezing my ass off here!” The former mist-nin shivered, struggling a bit to hold the various bags in the snow. Karin smirked, looking at her phone and walking forward. With little else to do, Suigetsu grunted, lifted the packages, and followed…

...Finding themselves in the lobby of the neon lit ‘Motel Christmas’. Suigetsu could tell it was a rebranding for the holiday. Still, he was just happy to be somewhere with heat and away from the snow and crowds. The shark toothed ninja waiting with their Christmas haul while Karin got them a room from the clerk at the desk. 

He couldn’t help but notice the red and pinks hearts lit up on the walls along with various bright Christmas decorations. He gave a sigh. Pretty certain of what exactly this motel usually is.

“Come on, Suigetsu! The room’s set!” Karin waved from the elevator, ready to go.

“I coming! Wait up.” Suigetsu had been on assassination missions, fought in the Ninja War, and been experimented on. Still, hauling around Karin’s Christmas list was proving to be the most annoying situation he’d been in!

Eventually managing to squeeze everything into the elevator along with the red head as she pressed the button. Rising to the top floor and their accommodations. 

Finding themselves in a luxurious suite decorated with lavish holiday ornaments and even a tree. All surrounding a comfy looking king-sized bed with red and green sheets. A tinted window giving them a bird’s eye view of Konoha, the city still shining below. Suigetsu’s attention drawn to the corner which featured a large whirlpool hot tub.

His jaw dropped along with the clutter of boxes and bags as he took it all in.

“Holy shit, Karin! How much did this cost?” Suigetsu looked on in disbelief. The red-head shrugged as she unzipped her coat and sat on the large bed.

“Relax. Orochimaru said I could use his card for any necessities along with the trip and gifts. I’m sure he won’t mind.” Karin rationalized as she continued to get comfy, laying down on the sheets and smiling wide.

Suigetsu rose a brow. It was risky, but the room was too warm and inviting to care. Grabbing the various packages and bags aside as he made his way in. “Whatever you say. But if he gets pissed off, it’s on you.” The mist-nin sitting on the other side of the bed as he removed his own coat and gloves. Turning toward the red head and giving a razor toothed grin.

“Heh. Of course, you get a room with only one bed.” He snickered, making Karin blush nearly as red as her hair. Throwing a pillow at his face in response.

“Shut-up! It’s not like that…” She grumbled.

“Then why are we at a love hotel?” Suigetsu asked nonchalantly, removing the pillow form his face. A shock went through Karin’s back to her head.

“I- I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Karin responded, flustered.

“The neon lights? The hot tub? The front desk had a bowl of free flavored condoms.” Suigetsu laughed. “I may be dumb, but I’m not that dumb.” More pillows followed until Suigetsu was partially buried in the bed, contently grinning all the while.  
Karin rose with a huff.

“Where are you going?” She didn’t even turn as she went into a nearby walk-in closet.

“To change out of these cold, wet clothes of course!” Suigetsu craned his head, unable to see her but still curious.

“The motel provides complimentary clothes. You should change out of yours, too! I don’t want you getting the bed all damp.” Her words echoed from the closet. Suigetsu hearing things shuffled about, clearly already changing. “There should be something for you in the other closet.” 

Suigetsu wrenched himself from the bed and stepped toward the other closet in the elegant room. As soon as he opened it, his eyes widened. A variety of Christmas themed clothes. More like costumes. He leafed through them, each hanging on a hanger and sealed in plastic. They smelled freshly washed. He didn’t know much about Christmas but there was a red suit, a green suit, and... a reindeer?

Suigetsu scowled. “Karin, what’s up with all the- “His words stopped in his throat as he turned around.

Standing in front of the bathroom was Karin. Now dressed in a fur lined bikini and not much else. Fake claws on her hands and faux horns on her head along with a tail that was wrapped around her waist. A scant black set of panties being the only thing preventing Suigetsu from seeing it all. The red head blushed nearly as brightly as her hair, glasses practically fogged up.

“W-what do you think, Suigetsu?” Karin asked with hesitancy. Still trying to project confidence with her hands on her bare hips.

Suigetsu blinked.

“What the fuck are you supposed to be?” The former mist-nin asked, dumbfounded.

Karin’s face grew redder form a combination of embarrassment and anger.

“You idiot! I’m The Krampus of course!”

Suigetsu just continued looking at her blankly.

“Karin, I don’t really know shit about Christmas. Wasn’t exactly that common back home, ya know.” The water ninja responded matter of factly.

Karin sighed. “Ugh. Even a moron like you should know the basics about Christmas. Krampus punishes all the naughty children on Christmas. Either whipping them with a branch, or spanking them, or even capturing them in his basket.”

“This holiday is kind of messed up.”

“It is not! Because it’s all about Santa Claus, who delivers presents and gifts to all the good children.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “And I think there’s a Santa suit in there that should probably be your size…”

Suigetsu looked from the closet and back to Karin.

“You planned this, didn’t you?” Suigetsu asked bluntly, causing Karin to become more flustered.

“What! How dare you! Maybe I looked at some accommodations ahead of time and used some coupons and made a reservation…” Karin trailed off, shrugging. “I just figured it’d be a good way for us to get into the Christmas spirit… and into bed.” She gestured to the large and luxurious mattress.

Suigetsu sighed but smiled wide. “I should have guessed. Well, fuck it. Let’s have a Merry Christmas together, huh?” He added, grinning as he unzipped his pants before Karin held up a hand.

“If you really want to celebrate Christmas… you need to get into costume, too.” Suigetsu stopped.

“You serious?” 

Karin continued blushing as she attempted to regain her composure. “Yes! I’m Krampus so you need to be Santa. Or something.” She huffed, set on her decision. Suigetsu sighed but shrugged. 

“Ugh, fine. But we get to do one of my fantasies next time…” The mist ninja removing his clothes and revealing more of his pale body to an increasingly enthusiastic Karin as he took the red coat from the hanger. Along with that, heavy boots and a tight red pair of briefs that made the bulge between his legs all the more evident. A tiny mistletoe printed on the front.

“But I’m not wearing the beard.” He added, tossing the cotton faux beard aside as he stood before Karin, looking more and more hot and bothered.

“Sure, that’s fine.” She replied, taking in Suigetsu in his costume. Particularly how the coat kept his abs and chest revealed. Looking downward to gaze at his thick crotch for a few seconds longer. The razor toothed ninja letting her take her time. Taking some pride in how she gazed at him, despite the ridiculous costume.

Karin giggled, nose bleeding as her perversion became fully revealed. “Let’s take this celebration to bed, Santa dear…” The redhead backing up until she sat on the blankets, beckoning Suigetsu to come closer.

“Hohoho.” He chortled. One of the only things he really knew about Santa was the laugh. And if that was enough to get in bed with Karin, so be it! 

The mattress dipping slightly from their combined weight. Suigetsu just looking at Karin’s face, nearly as red as her hair. Suigetsu smiling awkwardly, the Santa hat on his head feeling heavier before he leaned in and kissed Karin. 

At first chaste, as lips smacked together Eventually devolving into a clash of teeth and tongues. Karin kissing him deeply despite the danger of his mouth. Tongue ghosting over those sharp edges as the wet noises of their intense make-out grew.

Eventually removing themselves, a string of saliva connecting them briefly before it disappeared into a shimmer of light. The duo paused before Suigetsu began laughing. This only made Karin even more flustered.

“What is it? What’s so funny?” She asked in annoyance, sure Suigetsu was about to mock her. The ninja catching his breath. 

“It’s just… this is kind of funny, right? You’re dressed as Krampus and I’m Santa Claus and we’re about to fuck? It’s silly.” He grinned. Licking his lips of the excess moisture. Karin’s eyes narrowed.

“Silly?” She pushed Suigetsu so he fell onto his back. Karin further surprising him by jumping onto his lap. The former mist ninja staring up at Krampus Karin who now had a look of lust and dominance on her face.

“How dare you, Santa Suigetsu. What a naughty thing to say.” She admonished him, but her voice quivering in such anticipation Suigetsu knew what she really wanted. Red nailed hands nearly ripping off the Santa coat, revealing his chest.

“Oh? And how will you punish me for being naughty, then?” Suigetsu challenged, hoping to spur her on further.

He yelped as Karin tweaked his nipples. “That’s a start.” She chuckled darkly. More punishments on her mind. Leaning down and kissing Suigetsu again before pressing her lips to his neck. Licking his pulse as she made her way down. Smacking her lips on his pale flesh all the way over his chest.

“Mngh… careful. Gonna leave hickeys on Santa’s skin.” Suigetsu murmured, content on letting Krampus Karin do as she wished with him. This only earned an even harder suck and teeth digging into his skin, making the ninja shout in surprise. His chin held up, Santa hat nearly falling off.

His breath becoming more labored as Karin licked and kissed his abs. Paying special attention to his muscles and grinding her teeth and nails down with her, leaving red lines in their wake and making Suigetsu breathe harder.

Karin looked lower, seeing the red tent forming in the loose and festive pants Suigetsu wore as a part of his costume. Eyes shining deviously as her tongue tickled his navel, making the ninja shiver.

“Fuck… is going so slow a part of my punishment?” Suigetsu sighed, continuing to feel hot and bothered. Karin looked up and smiled.

“Oh, that’s just the beginning.” She chuckled with a sinister tone. Suigetsu was beginning to have some fear of what she had planned.

“Come on…” He groaned, hands clutching the faux horns on her head and practically begging to go down on him. Soon, Karin was face to face with his groin. Santa pants completely bulging. Using her teeth to lower them and causing Suigetsu’s throbbing cock to flop free. Karin only smiled wider.

“Now, how is Krampus Karin gonna have to punish this naughty, naughty Santa Cock?” The red head teased, song in her voice.

“Stop talking and suck my dick already.” Suigetsu demanded, matter of factly. Instead Karin leaned in to kiss the head of his cock. Over and over again with ‘smacks’ and wet noises as she pecked his member over and over, continuing to irritate Suigetsu.

“Come on!” He was close to begging. 

“Don’t worry, after your punishment, I’ll reward you~” Karin continued. Working her way down to lick the underside of his shaft until her nose prodded his balls and his cock rested on her head. Kissing each testicle before sucking on them gently. Letting her teeth press gently against them while she licked the sack all over. Feeling them throb in her mouth and make her cheeks bulge.

Suigetsu gulped. Karin threatened him with castration on more than one occasion and he was starting to fear she was going to make due on that.

Instead, letting them go with a wet ‘pop’ and one last lick before making her way back up. Tip of her tongue against the slick head of his dick.

“Now… let Krampus Karin give you a tongue lashing.” The red head chuckled before performing a series of hand seals. Suigetsu’s jaw dropped as Karin’s tongue elongated, over a foot out of her mouth and literally wrapping around his cock!

“Damn, Karin! Didn’t expect you to be so kinky with ninjutsu!” Suigetsu replied in surprise. Holding onto her horns for dear life as her tendril like tongue stroked all around his dick. Karin gave a mumbled reply, otherwise explaining that she ‘borrowed’ Master Orochimaru’s snake tongue jutsu to better replicate the long-tongued physiology of the Krampus. Of course, her mouth was too full and she’d have to tell him later.

For now, she focused on the task at hand. The slick muscle wrapped around his dick and all the way to his balls. The tip of her tongue cradling his sack while she slowly swallowed the rest of his dick. Suigetsu pulled on her horns, trying to pull her further down. His pale skin and muscles sweating more and more from the heat of the unusual blowjob.

Karin bobbed her head. The head of the other ninja’s dick at her lips before swallowing him down all over again. Her head soon becoming a red blur as she went through the motions. Her elongated tongue tightening around his dick and balls, making Suigetsu cry out. 

“Fuck! Let go- I’m gonna come!” His body shaking, so close to release. Karin just continued. His dick and balls wrapped up by her prehensile muscle while she kept blowing the sharp toothed ninja. 

This went on for minutes longer than it should have. Until Suigetsu eased her tongue slightly. With a loud groan, Suigetsu came. Karin doing her best to catch as much of the explosive release as she could. The excess cum pooling hot in her mouth as she kept her lips tightly sealed around the head of his dick until Suigetsu sat shaking and spent. 

With a smile, Karin licked her lips and face clean with that enhanced muscle.

“That… was fucking crazy.” Suigetsu panted as Karin performed another hand seal and returned her tongue to normal.

“Merry Christmas~” Karin giggled. Kissing Suigetsu’s belly one last time before pulling back and sitting on the bed along with him. 

“Now, how else should Krampus Karin punish the nasty Santa Suigetsu…” Karin trailed off, fingers climbing over Suigetsu’s thigh to grip his dick. Soon finding herself on her back as Suigetsu pushed her over.

“Now, I don’t know much about Christmas.” Suigetsu grinned, sharp teeth glinting. “But I do know a couple things. Like, Santa Claus is in control, and he loves to ride his reindeer.” He poked the faux horns on Karin’s head.

“I’m not a reindeer, I’m a demon!” Karin responded, annoyed. This was not in her script. Not how she had intended. But she didn’t fight against it.

“I think it’s about time Santa took charge.” Karin found herself on all fours on the mattress, Suigetsu gripping her ass. 

Lowering his head until he could accurately kiss Karin’s pussy. Making sure to as lewdly and loudly suck and lick it as possible.

“Wow, Krampus Karin! You sure are wet! I bet you were having all kinds of nasty, naughty thoughts about this, huh?” Suigetsu laughed, making Karin fluster and blush. Lowering her head into the red and green pillows and blanket, hoping to hide her embarrassment.

“J-just cut that- Oh!” Karin moaned at Suigetsu’s tongue finding her clit. Teasing it before plunging his tongue inside and eating her out deeper.

All before pulling back and licking his lips in mimicry of what she had done earlier.

“Heh. Better than cookies and milk.” Suigetsu chuckled before gripping his re-engorged dick and lining up the head with Karin’s pussy. But pausing. Just pressing the member against her entrance.

“Well?” Karin asked after several seconds. Suigetsu hummed. “Say ‘Santa Suigetsu’ let me ride you like you ride your sleigh.’ “The ninja laughed, intent on teasing Karin back. Karin groaned. 

“Just… just fuck me, okay? Now who’s being silly?” Suigetsu shrugged. “Fine.”

With that, he gripped Karin’s horns and thrust deep inside her cunt with one go. Karin crying out at being penetrated so fully and suddenly. Suigetsu not letting up. Thrusting hard against her ass. Hips audibly slapping together and pushing Karin’s head deeper into the sheets of the elaborate bed.

“Fuck! Yes! So hard!” She moaned, clutching the bed for dear life. Suigetsu continued grinning widely above her. 

“Look at you. Krampus Karin on all fours and begging to get fucked senseless.” Suigetsu laughed between labored breaths. Enjoying seeing Karin’s skin blush red like her hair as he continued pounding into her and turning her on further. Taking a moment to trace his fingers over the numerous bite marks… some of his own… across her flesh. Making her continue to shiver and shake as they kept up their pace.

“I think you’ve been a very, very naughty girl.” Suigetsu snickered. “Setting up this sex hotel, using Orochimaru’s money. All to live out your perverted fantasy.” Karin’s moaning pitched at this. 

“Shut-up!” She responded, annoyed by the ninja’s taunting. Clutching the sheets and letting him fuck her deeply. Sighing at the feeling and her juices dripping down her thighs as his thick cock filled her over and over.

“Naughty~” Suigetsu whispered right into her ear, hot breath against heated skin.

With a loud moan, Karin cried out. That was the final push she needed. Climaxing hard and further staining the bedsheets as she came around the sharp toothed ninja’s dick, fucking her all the way through her pleasure until he followed.

Karin was left panting, resting her head briefly. Mostly to avoid what she was sure to be Suigetsu’s smug expression.

“Naughty~” He repeated, earning a pillow to the face. 

“Shut-up!” Karin responded with annoyance, scowling. Her horns off-center. Suigetsu just looked blankly before Karin blushed.

“…Let’s do it again.” Suigetsu grinned as he embraced Karin.

Hours later, Karin was stepping out of the shower. Freshening up while Suigetsu offered to ready the whirlpool for her. Always a gentleman. She wondered if this had gone too far. She wrapped a towel around herself as she stepped out, not even sure why she bothered covering herself and all her bitemarks up. Suigetsu had seen plenty of her tonight. And done plenty to her body.

When she entered the main room, the whirlpool was already started. Steam floating above and making a small haze for her to walk through.

“Suigetsu? Where’d you go?” No sign of him. She spotted a note at the corner of the tub.

‘Got a surprise for you! Wait in the whirlpool.’ Karin rolled her eyes. Of course, Suigetsu was trying to outdo her. She looked around, the festive red and green mood lighting in the room being somewhat calming. She might as well enjoy herself

Slipping out of her towel, Karin made a pleased noise as she entered the hot, steaming water. The bubbles ticking against her skin as she sank in up to her neck. Content to keep her eyes closed and relax until Suigetsu returned.

Then she realized something. A familiar smell. Peppermint… like candy canes. Her favorite candy. Maybe Suigetsu had used a bath bomb or scented oils? He knew her too well it seemed. She continued humming with delight. After such a thorough and intense session on the bed, it was nice to just unwind and bathe.

Her eyes widened as she felt the water push against her. Far stronger than the jets should have been able to do. She struggled against it.

“Just relax. I’ve got you.” A voice seemed to announce from nowhere. Karin blinked.

“Suigetsu?! Don’t tell me…” She should have used her tracking earlier. She sensed his energy. He didn’t leave the tub, he was the tub! Or rather the water within it.

“What are you doing? Is this some kind of joke?” Karin inquired, sure he had something planned. She gave a surprised yelp as Suigetsu’s chin rested on her shoulder from behind. Partly formed from the pool of water.

“Just want to help you relax and enjoy the holiday.” He replied in a faux innocent tone. Karin moaned as she felt a gelatinous pressure at her pussy under the water. She couldn’t see it, but it felt like a blunt but rounded thing. 

“Tentacles? Really?” Karin sighed. “You are so immature.” The red head trying to hold back her moans.

“Please. I know you read those Icha Icha Tentacle Paradise books. Consider this a Christmas gift of living out the real thing!”

“I was reading those ironically!” Karin flustered back. Arching as she felt the jelly like tentacle prod her entrance and her ass simultaneously. Suidetsu taking the opportunity to kiss her deeply as those tendrils began to fuck her under the heated water.

Tongues and lips smacking loudly. Suigetsu’s arms reforming to hold Karin through it all until they parted.

“Hm. I ate a bunch of candy canes so- “

“Right, the peppermint…” Karin blushed. Dammit, he did know her too well. She could feel those jelly-like tentacles wrap around her and bind her hands and breasts. The sweet taste still on her tongue as Suigetsu licked up her neck to her cheek.

“Merry Christmas, Karin.” The ninja grinned in her face.

“Merry Christmas…” Karin responded back before more moans escaped her, cumming from those tentacles. Staying like that until the sun rose.

Later…

Orochimaru’s hideout looked completely different. Tree set-up. Decorations. And numerous wrapped gifts under the tree.

Karin and Suigetsu dressed festively in sweaters though looking tired despite their holiday cheer.

Watching as Juugo and Orochimaru led Mitsuki to his presents.

“That was a pretty fun way to celebrate this holiday. Same thing next year?” Suigetsu muttered to Karin.

Karin blushed and readjusted her glasses. “No. We’ll make it even better.”

They both felt an arm pat their shoulders. Orochimaru behind them.

“Next year, you better choose a less expensive celebration. Or else you’re going to have to pay me back with bodily organs.” Orochimaru smiled, not wanting to ruin the mood for their child and the party. But the bulging vein on their forehead said everything.

The red head and the sharp toothed ninja sweated nervously, but they still thought it had all been worth it.


End file.
